


Mint and Petroleum

by PandaWritesThings210



Series: Soulmate AU Oneshots [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cunnilingus, Dry Humping, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Original work - Freeform, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, cum, sick/injured animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesThings210/pseuds/PandaWritesThings210
Summary: They meet not under the best circumstances, and definitely not in the best place, but will they be able to be together?





	Mint and Petroleum

WARNINGS: A/B/O dynamics, language, sick/ injured animals, language, smut, 

I sit up and swing my legs over the side of my bed before taking a shower and getting dressed. I eat, take my heat suppressants, and go to work. 

I clock into the vet clinic and look at my board: a few neuters, a couple spays, a checkup, a dental cleaning, a few wing clippings, and a teeth floating. It's going to be a long day. I start with the 8:00 checkup in room 3. A little hedgehog named Sonic with some ear issues. 

"Hi, I'm Dr. Baker, but most people just call me Dr. Chloe. What seems to be the problem today?" I say with a smile, brushing a wisp of long brown hair out of my face from where it fell out of my ponytail..

"Well, he's got some sort of waxy stuff around his ears. He keeps trying to scratch them like they hurt," Sonic's owner, a nice beta man, says.

"Sounds like it's just an ear infection, but let me take a look," I say, grabbing the otoscope and taking Sonic from the man.

"Yup. It's just an ear infection. I'll give you some antibiotics to give him, and he should be good as new in about a week. I'll have those ready for you at the front in a minute," I say, handing the hedgehog back to the man.

"Okay. Thank you so much," he says, shaking my hand.

"No problem. I love taking care of these little guys. I love the name, by the way," I reply with a smile.

"Thanks. I was really surprised to see that you're an omega. I'm happy about it, though. Omegas deserve more respect." he says.

"Yeah. Especially when you're not skinny as a rail. We could definitely do with less knotheads nowadays," I laugh. I'm not fat, but I'm not stick-thin either. I just say I'm plus-sized.

"Yeah, we really could. Especially in your job," he says.

"You're not wrong. I'll go grab you those antibiotics," I say.

"Okay," he smiles.

I go grab the antibiotics and head to the front where Sonic and his owner are waiting. I hand them to him with a smile, and he pays for them and leaves. I hope I'll see them again, but not too soon.

I go onto the next appointment: a wing clipping for a red Macaw named Scarlett. I walk into room 5 where Scarlett and her owner are waiting with smile on my face. I've been treating Scarlett for years. Her owner's an old friend. 

"Hiya, Sam! It's been awhile," I say before hugging her tightly.

"Yeah. I've been super busy lately," she says as Scarlett squawks in irritation from her place on Sam's shoulder. I pick her up and pet her back affectionately.

"Hello to you too," I laugh.

"Hello!" she says, her wings flapping as she steadies herself on my arm.

I take Scarlett into the back and have Dr. Johnson, a nice beta who also works in the clinic, help me hold her down so I can clip her wings without injury to her or us. 

"Alright. All done, Scarlett. Wanna go see mom?" I ask her as she perches on my shoulder

""Yes, please," she says.

"Ooh, so polite today," I praise her as we walk back into the exam room.

"Alright, Sam. Pretty girl's back and good as new," I announce as we walk in.

"Thanks, Chloe," she says as Scarlett walks from me to her.

"No problem. You know I love Scarlett,"

As the day goes on, we get a little kinkajou with a suspected broken arm. I go to take the x-ray, and lo and behold, the x-ray machine is broken. Luckily, I have the number for an engineer that can fix it posted on the board in my office. I haven't had to use it yet.

I walk into my office, grab the business card and the phone, and dial the number. It rings before a man's voice comes over the phone.

"Ray Simmons, biomedical engineer. How can I help you?" he says in a pleasant tone.

"Hi, My name's Dr. Chloe Baker over at Locust Creek Veterinary Hospital. I have a broken x-ray machine I was hoping you could fix," I say, crossing my fingers that he can fix it.

"Yeah, that's not a problem. I can be over there in an hour," he says, and I cheer silently.

"Yay! Thank you so much," I thank him happily.

"It's not a problem, Miss. It's my job," he laughs lightly.

"Yeah, but I'm still glad that you can -hopefully- fix it," I reply.

"Well, I'll definitely try my best. I'll see you in about an hour, okay?" he says.

"Okay, goodbye," I reply.

"Goodbye," he says in farewell.

I get the patients done that I can while I wait for him to arrive after apologizing to the poor kinkajou's owner, a nice omega lady that's probably in her 50's, for the delay. She dismisses my apology with a kind smile and a reassurance that she has nothing to do and is fine with waiting for the engineer. 

A little bit later, as I'm doing a routine checkup on a little cockatiel, I smell a combination of smells that just scream 'mate. home. alpha.' wafts into the room, and I feel the familiar curling of pain in my stomach as I start sweating. I feel a gush of slick run out of me as well. 'Shit, I'm not supposed to have my heat for another week.' I think to myself.

'My mate must be somewhere in the clinic.' I think. After I finish the checkup, I follow the smell of petroleum, leather, and petrichor into the front of the clinic where the engineer I had called is standing with dilated eyes and sniffing the air.

"Alpha," I whisper.

"Omega," he replies. 

I walk up to him slowly and stop right before we're touching. I cup his face in the palm of my hand, and he leans into the touch. He places his hand over mine on his face and exhales contentedly.

He's not what I was expecting from the sound of his voice, but I'm nowhere near disappointed. He's about my height- 5'9" (1.75m)- and he's a bigger guy with brown, kind, eyes and curly hair. His glasses sit perched on his nose, and he pushes them up from where they fell down. His lips are a deep pinkish red and larger than most guys', and I really want to know what they'd feel like against my own. 

"As much as I'd love to take you home and let you fuck me senseless, we need the x-ray machine fixed so I can help the kinkajou. I'll gladly take you home after I'm done with work, though," I say a hair above a whisper.

"Yeah, of course. I still have a couple jobs to do, too," he replies, also in an almost-whisper. '

"So if I give you my number and text you an address can you meet me there at 6:30?" I ask.

"Yeah. I get done at about 5:30, so I'll have time to change and take a shower before I meet you,"

"Okay. I don't really care if you shower or not, though. You smell fucking amazing," I breathe.

"Fuck, so do you. You smell like mint, cinnamon, vanilla, and just home," he says in return, inhaling a huge breath.

"You smell like petroleum, leather, petrichor and home," I tell him, taking in a huge breath.

"As much as I don't want to, I need to let go of you and fix that x-ray machine," he whispers in my ear. 

"Yeah, that little kinkajou really needs an x-ray," I respond, moving away from Ray and leading him to the x-ray machine.

He fixes it in a matter of minutes, and I head up to the front and pay him before he leaves with a kiss on my cheek and a promise to meet me later. 

The beginnings of my heat starting are a nuisance as I work on the rest of my cases for the day. The little kinkajou did have a broken arm, so I set it and wrap it in a cast before taking him back to his owner to go home. 

"Oh, Darlin', why are you workin' when you're in heat?" she asks in concern.

"I'm fine. It didn't start till my true mate decided to walk through the door earlier. Neither one of could get out of work, but he's gonna meet me at my house later," I assure her.

"As long as you're sure. I still wouldn't be working, but that's just me I suppose," she replies.

"I'll be fine until I get home. I get off at 5:00 and it's 2:30 now," I tell her. 

"Okay. See you next time, Dr. Chloe," she says, gathering up the kinkajou and heading towards the front. 

"Bye," I smile at her as she leaves. 

The next 2 and a half hours go by dreadfully slowly as the last appointments are just checkups and nothing interesting ever happens in checkups. I've never been happier to get out of here.

"Hey, Jay. I would stay and help close, but my heat's starting to hit so I'm gonna head home now. I'll see ya next week okay?" I tell him.

"I thought your heat wasn't supposed to hit for another week," he says, concern lacing his tone.

"Yeah, then my true mate decided to walk in the clinic," I laugh slightly then wince at the pain it causes. 

"It was the engineer wasn't it?" he asks with a knowing smirk.

"Yeah, it was," I tell him.

"I figured by the way y'all were looking at each other. Y'all seem perfect for each other," he says.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go home and get stuff set up as much as I can while I still have the ability to do so," I say, walking out the door.

"Alright. See ya next week, Chlo," 

"Bye, Jay," 

I get home and start setting things I know I'll need in my bedroom. I grab plenty of water bottles, some protein bars, and some towels. I change out of my scrubs into some leggings and a superhero t-shirt, take my hair out of my ponytail and brush it out into its natural long waves. I still have about 45 minutes until he's supposed to be here, so I settle into the couch with my husky, Luna, and watch Doctor Who. I wait about 30 minutes into the episode, and then I order pizza for dinner. 

Ray rings the doorbell not too long after that. I open the door, and he's standing there with a couple grocery bags in one hand. He hands them to me as he walks inside. 

"I had enough time to run by the store and grab a few things that you might need," he says with a shy look on his face.

"Aww, you didn't have to do that! Thank you, though," I say, leaning in and kissing his cheek. 

"Of course I did. You're my mate, and I knew you would be smart enough to not go to the store while your heat's starting," 

"Yeah, there was no way I was going to go the store. I hope pizza's okay for dinner. It should be here in about 15 minutes," I tell him. 

"Yeah, pizza sounds great," he replies. 

I sit down on the couch and snuggle into his side while we watch Doctor Who and wait for the pizza guy after I put the things he brought away. Luna's content to sit at next to me and (not so) sneakily smell all over Ray. Pizza gets here not too much later, and we eat and learn more about each other. We find out that we both play video games -and even have a few games in common- and I learn about his dachshund, Sunshine. 

After a while of sitting and talking, the familiar curling of pain in my stomach returns. I bury my face in his neck, and his calming alpha scent of mate, home, alpha, helps a bit. I rub my nose against him, and he growls lowly from deep in his chest while smelling my neck as well.

I sit up and crawl into his lap, straddling him. I loop my arms around his neck and bury my face in it while slowly rolling my hips downward into his. The friction feels absolutely amazing, and I let out a small moan. He growls once more, and I see his eyes flash red when I lean back. I know my own eyes flash gold in response. I brush my lips across his carefully before finally connecting our lips. His hands grab my hips and pull me even closer to him. 

"Alpha," I let out in a needy whimper against his lips as we break apart.

"Omega," he all but growls back.

His lips travel from my own down to my jawline and neck. He nips softly at the skin there-just above where a mating bite would be. I shiver and moan in response before feeling a gush of slick rush out of me. 

"Alpha?" I repeat again, this time as a question.

"Yes, Omega?" he replies.

"Fuck me, please. Mate me," I beg him wantonly.

"Are you sure? You're in heat. I mean, I don't want to do something this permanent until-" he starts before I cut him off.

"I'm 100% sure. I may be in heat, but that doesn't mean that I can't think clearly," I tell him firmly.

 

With my full consent, he stands up with me still wrapped around him. I squeak and cling tightly to his torso with my legs wrapped around his hips. His hands are holding me up under my ass, which feels great, and he carries me back to my bedroom after I give him rushed directions.

He gently lays me down on my bed and looks down at me with love and adoration in his big brown eyes. My breath hitches at the sight, and my body heats up even more as a gush of slick rushes out of me and soaks through my leggings. Ray runs his hands along the hem of my shirt- his fingers brush my stomach.

"C-Can I take off your shirt?" he asks shyly, his eyes flit from his hands to my face and back a few times.

"Yes, please, Alpha. Take off my leggings, too. Too hot. My heat's really kicking in," I pant out.

"Fuck, my rut's starting to kick in, too. Wanna fuck you through this mattress so bad, Omega," he growls, taking off my clothing before his own and settling on top of me once more in just his boxers. 

His body is a welcome weight on top of me, making me feel safe with his arms bracketing my head and his legs straddling my own. However, my body is screaming for his knot. He looks up at me for approval before taking off my bra and completely soaked-through panties. I reach to take off his boxers, but he pushes me back down on my back. 

"Wanna taste you first, Omega. Can I bury my face in this pretty pussy of yours?" he asks, and I nod vehemently- suddenly very glad I shaved there last night.

He slides down my body and settle so his face is right where I want him most, but he hasn't touched me yet. I whimper and roll my hips upward, looking for any sort of friction. He places his hands on my hip bones to keep me from moving, and I whine in protest.

"Patience, Omega. I'll give you what you need soon enough," he shushes me before waiting a second then taking small licks all around the outside of my pussy that's no doubt covered in slick. 

He moans against me before completely burying his face in my cunt. He stops and looks up at me every once in a while- making sure to make eye contact the best he can with my hands buried in his slightly curly dark brown hair. He continues to moan as he -quite literally- eats me out, even adding his fingers for good measure. Between his fingers - which are long and thick- and his very skilled tongue, it takes no time at all for me to come undone screaming his name then title between the begging for him to just fuck me and claim me already. 

He slides back up my body and kisses me as I come down from my high, and I moan at the taste of myself in his mouth- the knowledge that only I get to do this making another wave of slick rush out of me. He slides one hand down my body and pauses with two fingers at my entrance- his eyes staring into mine, silently asking for permission as he rests his forehead against mine.

"Can I?" he asks quietly, his lips brushing mine as he speaks.

"Fuck, yes," I breathe out. 

He slowly starts pumping his fingers in me and -oh fuck yes! He curls his fingers upwards and hits that spot inside of me, and my back arches as I let out a loud moan. I bury my face in his neck and wrap my arms around his chest.

He looks up at me once more and moves his boxers down and off before placing his cock at my entrance and looking me in the eyes questioningly. I nod vehemently and kiss him lovingly. He kisses me back as he slowly pushes his cock inside me. He goes slowly, so I feel every inch of it as he buries himself in me up to the hilt. We let out simultaneous moans when he stops and lets me get used to the feeling of an actual cock inside me.

"Ray. M-Move," I say after a few seconds of kissing him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you," he asks.

"I'm sure. Move, please, Alpha. Need it. Need you," I beg him.

He kisses me softly before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. We both moan loudly at this. He continues thrusting slowly at first before going harder and faster. I feel his knot growing and starting to catch on my rim. 

"Alpha, Ray, knot me, claim me, breed me, fuck me harder, please," I beg him as I become more and more desperate to feel his knot inside me and his teeth claiming me. 

He grants my wish and starts thrusting harder and faster until I cum, and his knot pops as he cums inside me. His fangs extend, and he bites down hard on the muscle between my neck and shoulder and claims me as we both cum. I scream as my body gets what it's been craving for so long.

As we both come down- with him being careful not to hurt me as he flips us over so I'm on top of him- I look at him questioningly. My eyes are wide, and he looks at me with curiosity. 

"Omega? Chloe? You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just- can I claim you, too? I know it's not common, but-" he cuts me off with a swift kiss.

"I would love nothing more than for you to claim me. I'm just as much yours as you are mine," he says against my lips. 

My much smaller fangs extend and I bite his neck as well. We both lick lovingly over our claiming bites. Humming contentedly at the feeling of our mate's tongue running over the bite. 

"I love you so much, Omega," he says and I literally purr as I bury my face in his neck.

"I love you, too, Alpha," I say back. 

I lay there perfectly content as we wait for his knot to go down. When it finally does, I move off of him. We both hiss at the sensitivity as I remove myself from his softening cock. I shiver at the feeling of his cum leaking out of me. He kisses me softly and moves to get up. I whimper at the loss of his warmth, and he shushes me soothingly.

"It's alright, Omega. I'm just getting something to clean you up, okay?" he says. I grumble, but nod as he moves to get a washcloth. 

I watch him walk away and blush slightly as I see the long red scratches my nails left down his back.

"I'm sorry, Alpha," I apologize, my eyes downcast in submission. 

"What for, Omega? You haven't done anything wrong," he questions softly.

"Your back. It's all covered in scratches from my nails. Some of them are bleeding a bit," I tell him.

"I don't even feel it, Omega. Don't worry. It doesn't hurt. I didn't even know until you said something," he replies, softly kissing me as he leans over the bed.

He wipes me off with a warm washcloth, and I shiver as I push his cum out of my body and onto the washcloth when he tells me to. There's so much cum, but I don't really mind. I kind of like having his cum inside of me. 

After he finishes cleaning both of us off, he throws the cloth into the hamper and grabs 2 water bottles. He helps me sit up, and I sip from the bottle slowly. I can't sit up on my own at this point, so his arm is around my waist- helping me. 

"Thank you, Alpha," I say through the lingering haze of the first round of my heat.

"You don't have to thank me, Omega. It's my job to take care of you," he replies, kissing my temple. 

"As it is also my job to take care of you," I tell him, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his kiss-swollen, plump, now red, lips. 

We don't leave my apartment for the next week. Though, It's not like I'm going to complain. I love my alpha, and my alpha loves me. So what if I'm not a stick? He says he doesn't like stick-thin girls- he feels like he'd break them if he just tried to hug them, much less anything more. I've always thought that my weight would be an issue- even if I did manage to find my true mate, but I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have an alpha who wants a bigger girl. 

A few months later, in our new house, we lay together in our bed staring at a small picture: an ultrasound from our 4 month checkup. I'm pregnant with twins- a boy and a girl. My head is on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, as he rubs my stomach and talks about anything and everything he can.


End file.
